The Moon is my Mistress
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: The Moon Spirit Yue has spent years in the darkest regions of heaven, and is tired of being lonely...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Moon is my Mistress**_

Chapter One

I make no profit off this story, nor do I claim rights to Avatar: the Last Airbender. However, this story is mine, so do not steal or copy.

--

For Yue, it had all started when she noticed the dark-skinned girl on top of the sky bison when the newcomers had just entered the City. It had started out as another boring day, being led around and escorted, having to sit in that boat and look pretty while her guard propelled the boat with his Waterbending. She had been so focused on the girl that she hadn't even noticed the girl's brother looking at her with a moony expression on his face.

When Katara had gone against Pakku, she had been secretly thrilled. When the Waterbender had gone before the tribunal and told to apologize, it had rankled Yue that this girl not be allowed to learn. After all, she had been through the same situation, many years ago. As a little girl, she had delighted in making water move, waving tendrils of it from her fingers and delighting in it. She had seen Pakku and his students perform before the Tribe during ceremonies and festivals, and wanted to learn how to do the same.

But no, she was a girl. Not even her status as Princess had earned her any sort of special dispensation. Frustration welled deep within her heart as she watched the men at the gatherings, longing to do the same as them. After all, wasn't their element as hers? Couldn't a girl be as good as a boy? How often she had wished she was a boy! Then she could Waterbend, and train with weapons, and hunt, and do all sorts of fun things! In her dreams, she often imagined herself as a strong and powerful warrior, admired and allowed to engage in whatever activity she chose.

Katara was the kind of girl she wanted to be. She had relegated her desires to dreams for so long that the reality of Katara standing up to Pakku and the Elders had been jarring for her at first, bringing her hidden desires surging anew within her heart.

Katara couldn't remember a time when she had been so exhilarated in her life before this. She had just come from her first lesson with Pakku. As much as she had been able to teach herself, Pakku had promised to push her to her fullest potential, and she didn't care how hard she had to work for it. There were moves she had never imagined to exist, and a versatility to the bending art that the other elements were lacking in, due to the fluidity and malleability of the element. Yes, she had been expecting to learn more than she already knew. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that Waterbending took years to master – just like the other elements – but oh, she couldn't help but think of how much good it had done her to stand up to Pakku and the Elders and show them that girls were just as capable of as boys.

And this beautiful city was nothing like her own small village, where she could see one end of the encampment from the other. There was no end of places to walk and explore, and even get lost in. After a hard but satisfying first lesson with Pakku, the young Waterbender was relaxing as she strolled through the less-traveled pathways, much as her brother liked to do at night. The patter of feet caused her to turn her head, and she saw the Princess slow down from a jog, her cheeks slightly flush from the exertion.

"Good afternoon, Princess." Katara said, slightly surprised but welcoming. She didn't know the Princess, but from what she had seen, Yue was a pleasant enough girl.

"I had fun watching you and Pakku." Yue offered shyly. It wasn't as if the lessons were held in a private building, or some out-of-the way location. The Waterbending Master didn't encourage an audience, but Yue had watched nonetheless, from one of the higher-up walkways.

"Well... It's nice to know that you enjoyed it." Katara responded cheerily as she gazed at Yue, admiring the white-haired girl's beauty. White hair should have looked out of place on a young woman, but somehow, it was befitting for Yue.

"I... was wondering. If I could ask something of you?" the Princess asked almost slyly, looking down at the soft fur cuffs that lined her sleeves. Katara raised an eyebrow curiously. Would it have something to do with her brother? Well, if they wanted her help in meeting, she wouldn't mind lending a hand.

"Sure." Katara replied nonchalantly.

"I... I've always desired to learn Waterbending. But you know about the rules here."

"Of course I know... it made me so pissed off! But you can... I didn't know..."

"As a Princess, not much is expected of me besides to serve as a role model for my people. There are plenty of women here who know the healing arts, and another healer isn't needed. I want to Bend so much... actually bending, not just healing." Yue's eyes were almost hypnotic as she gazed at the dark-haired girl beseechingly.

Katara's heart went out to the white-haired girl who had been denied more than she herself had been. At least in the South Pole, her parents had encouraged her to bend albeit she had to be careful with it.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you." Katara replied with a warm smile. Yue returned it with a brilliant one of her own.

3 Years Later

It felt good being back here after three years of traveling the world. Pakku had welcomed her with open arms, and even though she didn't plan to stay here forever, she was definitely going to take a nice, long stay here. She deserved it after all, didn't she?

The Oasis was just as she remembered it, its warmth standing out in stark contrast to the snowfields that surrounded it. After being in her parka for so long, she was happy to discard it. One thing that she had always wished for during her childhood was warmer weather, especially during the long and cold winter nights where the sun rose but a couple of hours a day, if even that.

Katara could feel the serenity of this place. It would be perfect for some meditation, and she had been given leave to come here whenever she pleased. Above her, the moon cast her gentle glow on everything, giving the oasis a surreal feeling that was lacking during the day.

She could imagine Yue watching over them all, and felt comforted by its soft glow as she settled down for the night on the soft sleeping bag she had brought with her, staring up at the moon. At times like these, she missed Yue. They had come to be good friends in their short time together, and Yue had made such a big sacrifice for everyone. Noble, indeed, though Katara still bore resentment towards Zhao for what he had done.

Katara imagined that it must be lonely up there, and stared up at the silvery orb in the sky as she crossed her arms behind her head, taking a moment to just relax and snuggle on top of the bag, ready to start meditation and clear her focus.

Before long, her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became regular.

The Moon continued to shine, and Yue smiled faintly to herself as she observed Katara. Over the last few years, she had kept a close watch over the Waterbender.

It was so lonely up here, and she needed a partner. She had given of herself, taken the Moon Spirit into her own core, and given up her mortal flesh to correct the great wrong done by the Firebender who wanted to become known as the Moon-slayer. What she had done was necessary, and she did not regret what she had done. But there were times she longed to be part of the corporeal realm, for it was indeed lonely up here.

She had missed Katara dearly, and the hope that the dark-haired Waterbender had given her. Around Katara, she felt as if she could be herself, instead of the Princess that was supposed to serve as an good example to her tribe.

She had come to feel for Katara in a way that she had never felt for Sokka. Sure, the Water Tribe boy had been fun to be around, and Yue had been relaxed around him too. Had she had a choice of a husband, she would have picked Sokka. Sometimes he was a bit goofy, but his heart was pure. He deserved happiness, and when he had married Suki, Yue had genuinely been happy for both of them.

But now, she was no longer confined to the rules of the mortal world. And as such, she would act on her feelings and desires. She had waited far too long. Looking down at Katara, Yue continued to bathe her in her soft glow.

As Katara dozed, several tendrils of water slowly snaked out of the oasis, slithering over to the prone form. Very carefully, they started to tug at her shoes, sliding them off. Her stockings came next, and the young Waterbender groaned softly as she stirred awake to the feeling of fabric sliding off her feet.

"Hmm... what?" Katara's murmurs were almost inaudible as she rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, but then, she had had a long day. She'd try to meditate again when she wasn't so tired. Lifting her head, she gasped softly when she saw several water whips around her feet, and looked around in alarm. But there were no other Waterbenders around as far as she could see. The Moon provided excellent illumination, so it would have been hard for anyone to hide in this open space. Granted, someone could be hiding behind the bush, so she called out sharply. She got no response.

"What's going on?" she asked in the same sharp tone as the water whips moved towards her when she scooted away. With a flick of her wrist, she attempted to turn the water back, but achieved no results.

Soon enough, the tendrils started working at her clothing, and as much as she struggled, she was slowly stripped as several of the tendrils held her down, each new sight of dark flesh exciting Yue more as she looked down at Katara.

The Waterbender was scared, but at the same time curiously intrigued, for the tentacles were not hurting her or moving aggressively in any sense. In fact, there was one stroking her back at the moment, in a manner that could only be described as soothing.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" she demanded. Nobody answered, and she whimpered quietly as a tendril gently trailed along her cheek, the motion soothing. She was now in her underwear, and she gasped as her breasts came free from their wrappings, peaking up in the cool night air. The idea that she might end up being taken by a Waterbender, or a group of them, suddenly occurred to her.

"Someone help me!" she called out. She was all alone in the middle of the Oasis, and tearfully she swatted at the water, scooting away.

Yue sensed she was scared and nervous. She would come down herself in a bit – she could not spend overly much time in actual physical form here on Earth at any given time – so she wanted to ready Katara for it. Katara cried out, as her underwear was slowly peeled away, a couple of water whips wrapped around her arms and legs to keep her from running away or flailing around.

The dark-haired girl arched and gasped, wriggling a bit in fear as her body became completely bared to the heavens – literally. Yue was getting aroused – Katara had such lovely dark skin, and such succulent breasts. Granted, the Moon had watched Katara bathe before, but now she would be able to act upon her desires.

The young Waterbender writhed around on top of her sleeping bag, moaning softly as tendrils traveled along her body.

"Do not be frightened, Katara." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. She had heard it clearly, yet the voice seemed almost disembodied, as if it was coming from an entirely different place. Despite this fact, the voice was lovely and vivid and eerily familiar.

"Who are you?" she whispered, as the tendrils caressed her slowly, causing her to arch a little.

"Don't you remember me, Katara? Has it truly been so long?" The voice was soothing, slightly teasing.

The voice was so familiar, and Katara trembled a little bit, suddenly realizing who it was. She gasped and looked up at the moon in shock.

"... Yue?"

"Indeed." This was followed by a soft, lovely laugh.

"Yue... why are you doing this?" She didn't understand why Yue was doing this to her, it wasn't like the shy and soft-spoken girl she had become such good friends with. She had enjoyed her time with Yue... but she had thought that if anyone, Yue would choose to do this kind of thing to Sokka, not her.

"I-I thought you...you and Sokka..."

"Your brother is a good man. He would have made a far better husband than Hahn, and I cherished our friendship. But I did not feel for him the way he felt for me. Katara, it was your company that I preferred. It was you who I wanted to be with.

"Seriously?" Katara felt her face grow very hot, but she stopped struggling, knowing now that it wasn't some rogue Waterbenders intending to take her. The tendrils massaged her more firmly, in response to this, and she moaned lowly as one started to massage a breast, its head rubbing against her nipple.

The young Waterbender could not help but arch against the sensation. It was surprising, but this was Yue, and she clearly was not going to be harmed. She wiggled around, as both of her nipples were now being teased, her breasts massaged.

"A-ah...I never imagined you thought this way of me..." she whispered breathlessly.

"And why shouldn't I?" Yue teased gently. This made the Waterbender blush scarlet, and she mewled, arching as a small water whip began rubbing her outer labia.

"Wait... Yue..." she gasped as she wiggled around, "We're women! It's supposed to be a man and woman... you know..." She quickly lost track of what she was about to say when her clit was expertly rubbed in a slow, languorous circle. Yue's soft giggle filled her ears.

"I'm a Spirit, and no longer bound to the rules of the society that I grew up in. So your point's void."

"Nya... ah!" she cried out, arching more as her clit was teased out of its hood and rubbed more firmly, and she gripped her sleeping bag. The water whips that had been restraining her before slackened their grip. Before she knew it, she was breathlessly begging for more, rocking her hips in time to the strokes.

Yue smirked, and concentrated on the clit, not putting anything in Katara just yet. Memories came to the Moon Spirit, of when she had explored herself within the privacy of her bedchamber when her attendants had been dismissed for the night. Such pleasure that was, and how she had longed to share it with someone else!

Katara had a small orgasm, crying out weakly as the tendril continued to massage her clit slowly. Her head lolled back, and the water whips continued their loving attentions along her body. Since the stimulus did not cease, the pleasure continued, her orgasm was drawn out as far as physically possible, and Yue watched closely, pleased at how she had been able to make Katara feel so good.

The young woman was dripping wet, and the tendrils intensified their attention, clearly to prepare her for whatever might come next. she moaned as the light became stronger and before she knew it, Yue herself was right there, kneeling in front of her, as naked as she was, her skin casting a soft glow.

"Wh -" Katara startled a bit, but blushed fiercely and looked away, shivering a bit as Yue touched her hair gently. She made the conscious decision to not pull away. Yue's hands were warm yet cool, and her glow was beautiful. She shivered as the Moon moved closer, her hands trailing along Katara's face even as she continued to look away shyly.

--

Well boys and girls, I hope you enjoyed this. I've been wanting to do this pairing for quite a while now, and am glad I finally started. Yue just doesn't get enough love. There will be more FUN coming, and please leave feedback to let me know what you thought. Until then, my readers! :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Moon is my Mistress**_

Chapter Two

Avatar does not belong to me, and I claim no copyright to its characters, nor do I make any profit off this story. As always, please enjoy, and if you did, let me know! :)

"Don't be scared..." Yue said with a smile, kissing gently along Katara's forehead and cheek.

"I'm just... surprised." Katara admitted as she looked back at Yue. The Moon had such a lovely smile. Yue nodded in understanding and she took Katara's hand, guiding it to her own face, continuing to smile in that serene way.

"You... you look so beautiful. With that soft glow..." Katara murmured, as she cupped Yue's cheek, feeling the soft flesh, as real as her own was though it was slightly cooler than what it should have been.

"Thank you, Katara...I've missed you a lot. I watched you all these years, wanting to talk with you..." Yue said softly. Slowly, Katara reached out with her other arm, pulling the Moon closer. Their breasts pushed together as they embraced, the tendrils between them wiggling slightly.

Katara had to admit, this felt rather nice. She caressed the Moon's back, murmuring softly and snuggling.

"Perhaps we might be more comfortable if I lay out my sleeping bag?" she ventured, said bag having become rumpled and partially flipped over in her struggles.

"I'd like that a lot." Yue said with a smile, and Katara chuckled, laying out the soft material and sprawling atop it. She held her arms out to the other girl as though asking her to get on top. Yue blanketed herself over the other girl. Despite the slight coolness in the air, Katara wasn't cold or uncomfortable. The glow comforted her.

And the closeness felt so good, she was warm and comforted, content with the other girl on top of her. And there was an undeniable eroticism in this.

"Er... what now?" Katara asked shyly. Yue was not a man - she couldn't take Katara. Perhaps that was best, for she was supposed to save herself for marriage. She gently stroked the other girl's arms, seeing the white-haired girl shiver a little.

"There are many things we can do..." Yue said as though reading Katara's mind, and she smiled a bit, kissing a gentle trail downwards and taking a nipple into her mouth. As the Moon, she saw all, and took pleasure in watching lovers – male and male, or female and female, or far more frequently, a man and woman – pleasure one another, completely unaware that someone was watching them.

"Yue..." Katara whispered, watching, raising her head so she could see what Yue was doing better. The sucking... it was incredible.

"Like that?" Yue whispered softly around the nub, smirking gently, a expression that no one would have ever thought to see on the white-haired girl. Katara nodded, and a tendril teased her other nipple, causing her arousal to climb.

"Ohhh...Yes..." Katara exhaled slowly and arched her body unabashedly. There was no way that the white-haired girl missed this and she smiled, kissing the nipple and nuzzling the breast lovingly. She had always liked the bodies of women better than men - the thought of the previously inevitable coupling with Hahn filled her with disgust. While she had been attracted to Sokka, most of it had been because he was such a nice man, and offered her genuine friendship. Katara on the other hand, not only had a good heart, but such a soft and warm body...

Katara lay there, trembling in more than apparent delight as the Moon explored her body, bathing her in that beautiful glow as hands stroked her. She had thought the Princess beautiful before and had wished she had the same beauty. But the glow now only added to it, making Yue's beauty seem otherworldly.

The Moon could tell that she was doing a good job, and she kissed a trail even lower, nuzzling Katara's soft inner thighs. This would be her first experience with a woman – or with a person. She was determined to enjoy this fully, and make it a memorable experience for both of them.

**(the steamy stuff that should be here can be found over on AFFNet. Just follow the link in my profile!)**

"... Thank you." Yue murmured after Katara raised her head. The dark-haired girl blushed almost shyly, but smiled back before resting her head on the Moon Spirit's stomach, closing her eyes and savoring the soft and warm feeling. The pair remained like that for a good while, simply basking in the comfort that the other freely offered. There was no rush, why should there be? This night belonged to them.

Yue lay back, tugging Katara up a bit so that the Waterbender's face was now nestled against her breasts. Katara lightly stroked the Moon's sides in a slow and languid manner as she felt fingertips massage her scalp.

The Moon was now smiling secretively, for the night was far from done. If Katara had thought that this felt good, she'd be immensely pleased at what would come next. That is, once she got over her shock at some of the ideas rolling around in the Moon Spirit's head...


End file.
